


Demophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Is So Done, Castiel To The Rescue, Castiel has a fear of crowds, Castiel is oblivious, Chef Castiel, Dean is Loved, Dean is a Good Friend, Dean is a Sweetheart, Demophobia, Doctor Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fear of crowds, Gay Bashing, Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Nurse Meg, Protective Dean Winchester, farmers market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to do something that he would never admit to Sam, Cas wants to make Dean happy...but not with crowds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demophobia

Dean drug Cas down the street. “Where are we going, Dean?” Cas asked.

“You’ll have to see when we get there.” Dean smiled. “Sam won’t believe me when he find outs where you and me were.”

“That can’t be good.” Cas smirked. “Tell me where we are going, please.”

“A farmers market.” Dean smiled. “We can get some fruits and vegetables…stuff like that. I thought you would enjoy it.”

They turned a corner to reveal a long stretch of stands with a large crowd of people. “That’s a lot of people.” Cas spoke softly.

“Don’t worry, Babe. It’ll be fun.” Dean guided Cas into the crowd. “This is a chance for you to help me eat healthier.”

“Yeah, but Dean. You know I don’t like crowds.” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s bicep. “Can’t we just go to the groceries that you will moan and groan about?”

“We’re doing this, Mr. Novak.” Dean lead him to the first stand. “Hello.”

Cas stood timidly behind his boyfriend. “Hi.”

“What’s your best seller?” Dean beamed a charming smile.

“I grow the best damn corn in the state.” The man grinned.

“We’ll take that.” Dean smiled. “What do you think, Cas?”

“We can’t just get corn, Dean.” Cas whispered.

Dean laughed. “This isn’t the only stand we’re going to, Hon. Many more.”

“One stand is fine. Can we leave now?”

“No, we can’t just get corn. You said it yourself.” Dean handed the farmer the money.

“Please, Dean. I wanna go home. We have wedding plans to go over.” Cas gripped Dean’s bicep tighter. “No, more stands, just away from all these people.”

“Few more stands. This can be fun, Babe. Pick out anything you want.” Dean guided his fiancé deeper into the pool of people.

_***( &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$%^&*(** _

“Ok, Cas, I know you don’t like crowds, but it’s hot and I can’t feel my arm anymore.” Dean pulled the blue eyed man off him.

“No, you can’t do that.” The Novak shook his head and wrapped his arms around Dean’s torso.

“We’re almost done. Come on, once we’re home you’re gonna tell me why you are so nervous in crowds.” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas.

“What else do we need to get?” Cas held his fiancé tightly. “I can’t stand stand it here.”

Dean turned around. “We just have to make our way back home.”

Cas moaned. “Don’t let me go, please.”

“I won’t, Babe. I’m proud of you for not freaking out right now.” Dean kissed Cas’s cheek.

“I’m about to, Dean. It’s hot and not a lot of room to breathe.” Cas whimpered.

“It’s ok, Sugar. I gotcha.” Dean placed his chin on Cas’s shoulder. “Just breathe, Buttercup. We’re gonna get outta here.”

“Thank you, Babe.” Cas smiled softly. “Means a lot that you are concerned about me.”

“I grew up with and basically raised Sam who is terrified of clowns. He gets freaked out over clown bedsheets or red and white stripped things. You’re nervousness in crowds is a cake walk comparatively. You know I don’t like being singled out during birthday parties. To tell you the truth I’m not too fond of crowds myself, but when I’m with you that’s all I see. It’s like all the other people just up and vanish into thin air.

“That’s sweet, Dean. I’m sorry, but I can’t do that. Crowds are too scary for me.”

Dean smirked. “Really? Tell me where we are.”

“Uhhh…” Cas looked around. “Uhmm…well, we are a block away from the apartment.”

“Because I distracted the whole walk out of the farmers market.” Dean smiled.

“I knew there was a reason I was gonna marry you.” Cas leaned in and kissed his fiancé. “I love you.”

“Come on, Mr. Vegan-chef. Make me something tasty.” Dean smiled. “I mean mouth-watering.”

“You got it, Babe. You’re gonna have to take your shirt off though.”

Dean laughed. “Why?”

“That’s the only delicious meat that will be in the kitchen tonight.” Cas walked up the steps to their apartment.

_**(* &^%$%^&*()*&^%$%^&*()_** _

“Mmm…Cas, I have underestimated you. This is delicious. Don’t tell Sam about any of this.” Dean moaned in pleasure.

“I wish I could watch you eat like that all day.” Cas smiled.

“You’re beating around the bush, Cas. Tell me why you are scared of crowds.” Dean swallowed his mouthful of food. “Tell me, Novak.”

“Where do I begin?” Cas sighed. “Mom would  always forget me in grocery stores or shopping malls. Disney world I went to the bathroom and my parents and siblings thought I was still with them. Took 4 police officers to find my family. Happened again at Six Flags, except it was 5 officers and 7 ½ hours to get back with my parents. Ever since then I refused to leave my parents side in any type of crowds. Peed myself a few times in the process.”

Dean smirked. “John would leave me at dive bars with complete strangers. He would drive away and remember about us a day, two, or three later. I understand how you feel. I really do.”

“That will be the same speech I will give you when I tell you that my parents can’t sit at the same table or how Michael, Lucifer and Gabe have to be at least 10 feet away from each other at all times.” Cas smirked. “You’re really ok with all of this?”

“Of course. I’m broken good and you accepted me. You have one flaw.” Dean smiled.

“You’re not broken, no where near. You lived a hard life. We met in the mist of everything in our lives crumbling apart in both of our lives. Even with your hard life. Sam still became an amazing lawyer and you became an awesome ER doctor. I’m a gourmet vegan chef and own an amazing fancy restaurant, even with my stupid family battles.”

Dean shook his head. “I’m happy you think that way, Honey. Thank you for being so open with me about this fear of crowds, but don’t lie to me. Me, Sammy, Ellen, bobby, everybody fixed you when you cracked. I’m broken.”

“Why do you care so little about yourself?” Cas frowned. “I love you and all your baggage.”

“How about we drop this subject?” Dean looked away and cleared his throat.

“Ok, it’s your turn to do the dishes.”

_**I* &^%$%^&*()(*&^%$#%^&*()** _

“Evening, Missouri.” Dean walked over to the nurses station. “You on call as well?”

“Hell no.” She blurted out.

Dean laughed. “Who is the lucky lady who takes your place tonight?”

Missouri looked at the schedule. “Meg is getting here in 20 minutes. Don’t kill anybody by then.”

“Roger that, Nurse Moseley.” Dena walked off and zoned out for a few hours. Things got busy and it was around 1 in the morning when he get a break. “Meg, how’s your night going?”

The nurse was on the phone. “Ok, thank you.” She looked up at Dean. “We’ve get an emergency, Dean.”

“What’s up?” Dean leaned forward on the counter.

Meg frowned. “There’s patient coming in. I don’t think you should take him.”

“Why?” Dean frowned. “What’s going on?”

“It’s Cas…”

“Wait, what happened to Cas?”

“He was walking and was mugged. Your neighbors found him unconscious. An ambulance is bringing him in. let Dr. Lafitte take care of him.”

“Like Hell, I have to take him. That’s my fiancé.” Dean yelled.

Meg ran around the counter. “Sugar, it would be best if Benny took this.”

“No, nobody will let me see him.” Dean pointed.

“I can’t let you do that.” Meg shook his head.

_*** &^%$^&*(*&^%$^&*()** _

The brought Cas in 10 minutes later. He was stable. Dean distracted himself with other patients. Two hours after Cas came in Dena checked on his fiancé.

Cas had a hairline fracture on his eye socket and a concussion amongst major thing. Bruises and cuts and split knuckles were the minor injuries.

While Dean was checking Cas’s vitals…the Novak woke up. “Dean?”

“Cas…hey…”

‘They were gonna kill’em.” Cas mumbled. “They were punching and kicking him. I had to stop them.”

“Stop who? Who was gonna kill who?”

“The muggers…they were gonna gay bash that boy in the floor below us. I had to do something.”

Dean nodded. “That’s amazing, Babe. I’m so proud of you.”

“They crowded me.”

“You’re ok, now.” Dean combed his fingers through Cas’s hair. “I’m gonna take good care of you.”

“They crowded me, Dean.” He whispered.

“It’s ok, Darling. You meant good. Is that boy ok?”

“He ran off. I think he was fine.” Cas slurred.

Dean nodded. “That’s good. You’re ok, now.”

“I love you, Dean.”

“You stood up for someone even though it meant getting in a crowd. I’m so proud of you. I love you too.” Dean kissed his fiancé. “I’m so proud of you.”

_******* _


End file.
